1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image frame selecting apparatus for a photographic printer for printing only the image of an image frame specified among a predetermined number of image frames photographed on a short photographic film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called film carrier (negative carrier) is generally used when an image is printed on photographic paper after development of a negative film.
The negative carrier is provided with a negative film conveying passage, and is moved by being guided by the negative film conveying passage. The negative film conveying passage is provided with a printing aperture for one image frame at an intermediate portion thereof in a film conveying direction. This printing aperture serves as the position of application of light from a printing light source at the time when the negative film is inserted into the printer. Accordingly, the image frame of the negative film positioned at this printing aperture is printed.
At this juncture, the negative film is normally conveyed consecutively to the negative carrier in a state in which a plurality of long negative films (one-film portions) are connected to each other by means of splicing tape. Accordingly, if the position of a leading image frame is detected, with respect to one negative film, if the film is fed by a fixed amount, it is possible to consecutively position the adjacent image frames to the printing position. In addition, the respective frames are provided with notches, so that by detecting this notch the positioning can be effected accurately.
However, since the above-described conventional printer is designed for long negative films, in cases where printing is carried out by using piece negatives (short negative films generally cut into six frames) at the time of reception of an order for extra printing or the like, no means is conventionally available for designating an image frame of the piece negative. For this reason, in order to position an image frame to be printed to the printing position, it is necessary to make the piece negatives into an elongated shape by connecting them together by splicing tape or the like and to input the positional information of the image frame, with the result that it is impossible to effect printing processing while viewing a negative image in real time.
In addition, when it is desired to effect the printing of an image of another image frame within the piece negative again after completion of the printing of an image of one image frame, a feeding operation or a fine adjustment operation is needed, so that the operating efficiency is poor. Furthermore, since the determination as to whether or not a designated image frame has been positioned properly in the printing position is based on a visual check, skill is required, and particularly in the case of an image frame photographed on a half-size film, printing errors are prone to occur.